In Between Breaths
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: A story of Rouge's and Remy's evolutiom from a loner and a ladies' man to a true couple. ROMY.
1. There's a Time

**Hello. Did y'all miss me? Well I missed you. And I am not yet done with "For What It's Worth." But I do feel like it is time to start a new project. This story will be in first person so I hope I do the characters justice. It'll start off with Remy having moved into the X-Mansion the day before. I also am going to write out the accents.**

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely familiar is not mine no matter how much I want it to be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There's a Time

_12-3_

_Yesterday was a strange day. I mean besides the fact that Kitty's cooking was somewhat edible; we had a new recruit join our ranks. I mean ok, he's not really new considering we have all known him for some time. I mean Ororo seems to have known him even longer than the rest. Well before I go on about how he went about joining our team I guess I should mention who it is. Well his name is Labeau, Remy Labeau alas "Gambit". And he is the most narcissistic, annoying thing on the planet. Not to mention he thinks he is God's gift to women. But that really is straying from the point of all this. Well anyway, as I started out, I was watching TV in the rec room, minding my own business. Then I hear a knock on the door so I get up to answer it. And who should be standing there but Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. He says to me "Afternoon, cherie." And I say, "What are ya doing here Gambit?" Then he walked in and had a chat with the prof. I mean it's not the joining the X-Men that freaked me out. It was the way he did it. I mean he just knocked on the door. I didn't even know you could just knock on the door and become an X-Man. Maybe it's because all of us got recruited and our stories differ just as much as the people. I heard Kitty's story. A roof collapsed on her and her parents. And then there is me. I was with the Brotherhood, then absorbed Mystique and found out she was a liar. Then I was taken in…I suppose Piotr knocked on the door, well more like tackled it down. But he didn't just join, he and the professor went to Russia…something about his sister and Magneto, but I didn't get many details…but I mean come on! Knock on the door…Anyway, Gambit hasn't been much of a problem, but he has only been here for about twenty-two hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds so we'll see._

_All do respect,_

_Rouge _

I finished my journal entry and I closed the book and placed it back under my hiding place for it, under my mattress. Cliché? Yes. Effective? You bet your life. No one had the guts to look under my mattress for anything unless they had a death wish. I stretched over my bed and let out a slight yawn. It was 7:18 P.M. and for reasons unknown I was drowsy.

Deciding not to let my drowsiness get the better of me I got off the bed and strayed over to the mirror. My hair was messy and I had no make-up on. That simply would not do. Kitty always told me that I look better without so much make-up, but I didn't care. My make-up was more than a fashion statement. It was my reassurance that no one could see the true Rouge unless I wanted them to. So I did what I did best. I caked it on thick.

I was finished applying liberal amounts of mascara when my stomach gave a sudden _growwwwl. _I was starving. I gave one last look in the mirror to make sure that my make-up was enough. It was, so down the stairs I went. The kitchen had been renovated so many times I had forgotten what it looked like before all the New Mutants moved in. I supposed there weren't any burn marks on the ceiling though.

I opened up the fridge and began searching for something to eat. There was some milk so I decided that cereal would take the least amount of time and effort. I pulled out the milk and checked the date. When living in a house full of teenagers who never went grocery shopping checking before drinking was a must. The milk was good so I grabbed a bowl and the Rice Krispies from atop the refrigerator. I poured the cereal into the bowl and added a spoonful of sugar and then in went the milk. I listened to the soft _snaps, crackles, and pops,_ before putting a spoonful into my mouth.

I was halfway done with my snack when I heard another person enter the kitchen and I looked up. To my utter dismay, it was Remy, grinning that cocky grin of his. His lovely demonic eyes were red-on-black (they still are to be fair) and they were burning a hole right through me. However, it's not as though he had to know that.

"What do Ah owe the displeasure, Swamp Rat?" I asked in my Southern accent hoping against hope he would catch the hint and take a hike. Preferably a long one from whence he would never return.

"Ah, _cherie,_ ya wound poor Gambit. I was just comin' in here ta see what food is available. I had no idea ya were in here _mon cherie._" He replied back not phased in the slightest.

I gave him my best, _I-don't-find-you-amusing_ look. "Whateva Swamp Rat. Ya came in here ta bug me and we both now that Ah'm right. Tell ya what, ya leave, and Ah'll leave and we'll all get along just dandy like!"

"_Cherie,_" he started in his deep drawling voice that could hypnotize even the most dedicated loner, "why do ya have ta be so keen on hating _moi_? I haven't done any'ting to ya since I moved in."

I felt my look falter if only for a second, then I replied in my best cold voice, "It's not what ya have done ta meh, it's what ya might do."

He let himself chuckle a little at that and I felt my temper rise, "And wha' might dat be, _cherie? _What are ya so scared of?"

I had had enough, "Well, Swamp Rat, not that this conversation wasn' enthrallin' or anythin', but Ah really should be gettin' up to my room."

He graciously stepped aside to allow me to pass, "Dat de best excuse ya could come up wit', _cherie?_ _Tut, tut, tut. _An' I t'ought ya could do betta."

I quickly spun around on my heel and found myself nose to nose with Remy. "Look, Cajun, Ah was fine till ya showed up at our door. Now if y'ull excuse me, Ah got homework."

I turned back around as quickly as I had the first time and walked up the stairs briskly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stayed rooted to the spot as I watched Rogue walk at a steady pace back up the stairs. She had suck fire. It was hard for this Cajun to resist playing with fire. I suppose it was the danger that fascinated me. And boy was Rogue dangerous. I didn't realize that I was still staring at the stairs long after she left until Bobby came and tapped me on he shoulder.

"Remy," he said in his boyish tone, "what are you looking at?"

I shook my head a little and found that indeed there was nothing there, "Nothin' Bobby, nothin'…I'm goin' out fo' a walk. Don' wait up."

"Whatever, dude," he said as he himself made his way up the stairs.

I didn't stick around to watch Bobby walk up the stairs. Not only would that have been weird for me, but for everyone else in the mansion. Instead I walked out of the oak front doors and started my stroll through the mansion grounds. I walked towards the gazebo at the edge of the grounds. It wasn't much but it was nice. From the stories I had heard, this was the site where Rogue pushed Mystique.

_I'd hate to make you angry, cherie._ I thought.

I sat for a few minutes thinking about life at the X-Mansion. I had only been there for about a day, but life wasn't too bad. Most of the X-Men gladly welcomed me, with the exception of _mon cherie,_ Scooter, and the wolf. Ororo, my father's old friend was very pleased with my joining of the team. I was also pleased with my decision. It was either this or the Thieve's Guild and Belladonna.

_Now there's a thought, I told myself, Belladonna __Boudreaux_.

I hadn't thought about her in months. She hadn't been a bad looking girl, just greedy. She had never been happy with me even after I gave her my heart. I was engaged to her before I decided to leave that life. Then I left and I was just Remy Etienne LeBeau. A free man in a sense.

I got tired of the gazebo and continued my walk. I found my way into a forest near the back of the mansion. Strangely enough, there was a path already cleared. As if someone walked this route often. Not thinking twice about the man made path I took it.

I followed it to a small pond. There were many trees and a lot of flowers. It was beautiful and welcoming. A good place to gather one's thoughts. I sat near the pond and threw a stray rock into the water and watched the ripples. I sat there for about half an hour just thinking. Then I got up and walked back to the mansion.

Before going inside I decided to check up on _mon cherie. _I climbed a tree without making a sound like the true thief I was. I settled on a branch and watched the mansion. There was a window two down and one to the left that I paid particular attention to. I saw Rogue in her pajamas and she was reading a book entitled _The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak. _She turned the page and decided it was time for bed. She reached her arm out and turned the light off.

I smiled slyly to myself. I don't know why I wanted to watch her. After all I was Remy Lebeau, ladies' man.

I guess I just wanted to know that there was someone out there who wasn't interested in me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End chapter one. I know it was short and there wasn't much Romyness but I have an outline! Yay me! Anyway I do hope you all enjoyed it and reviews help. As for "For What It's Worth," I'm still working on it.**

**Much love,**

**MisfitGirl13**


	2. When We Realize

**Hello. It's me. One important detail. If you'll notice I use "XXXX…" when separating POVs and authors notes from the story. Well "xxxx…" will be used for time differences. Meaning it's the same POV just a different time in the day. Well to make a long story short…here starts the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When We Realize

I could feel myself tossing and turning in my bed. My pajamas were tangled all over my body and my blankets had fallen to the floor in a mess of white and black. I clung onto my pillow as my dreams took over and sleep was hard.

Ok, I'm exaggerating. Sleep wasn't that bad, although I was tossing in it. It was my dream. I had had a dream of the bayou that Gambit had taken me to. It wasn't that special but it wasn't exactly what I would've liked to be dreaming of either. Actually, it wasn't a dream; it was more like a far off memory.

_We tumbled into the water and were fished out by a helping hand. I was shivering from the cold, and he was barely batting an eyelash. I stopped Wolverine from dicing him up and he was grateful. _

"_Ah'm going with them. Ya do whatever ya want. Ah don't care."_

"_Sure ya don'. Ya'll be fine, cherie, ya got people lookin' out fo' ya."_

_Then he slipped his hand into mine and left. I looked down and saw that it was the Queen of Hearts. His lucky lady._

I woke with a slight shift. I had forgotten about that card. What had I done with it? I couldn't remember if I had saved it although I thought I had. But then again it might have gotten thrown out as just another piece of junk during the monthly chaos that is house cleaning. I didn't let my mind dwell on it too much since Kitty, my annoying and kind-hearted roommate, started to stir herself.

"Like morning, Rogue!" she said happily yet sleepily. "Wanna like hang out today?"

I thought about the offer in my head…so many things to do other than hang out with Kitty. Don't get me wrong though. Kitty was probably my best friend in the whole mansion and I do enjoy her company…most days. That day didn't feel like most days.

"Not today, Kit. Lots o' homework Ah need ta finish." I quickly made up a lie.

"Like I know for a fact that you finished all of your work yesterday! If you don't wanna hang out, like just say so." She wasn't angry, just a little hurt that I had made up an excuse not to spend the day with her.

"Kitty, it's not like that. It's just…Ah don't feel right today." I said truthfully.

"Like whatdoya mean?"

I sighed and tried to gather up my thoughts as best I could without getting my self all jumbled up in them.

"Ah'm not sure how ta explain it. Ah just have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Oh," Kitty said knowingly, "it's like Remy, isn't it?"

This caused me to feel several emotions at the same time: frustration at Kitty's innocence, embarrassment at her suggestion, and above all anger at Kitty's innocence and her suggestion.

"What are you talkin' about?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Like I saw you and Remy yesterday in the kitchen. There were sparks don't deny it."

I was getting madder with every word that came from her mouth. "Kitty, Ah don' know what fireworks display ya were watchin' but there was nothin' Ah repeat _nothin'_ between me and Gambit."

"Like why don't you call him 'Remy'? He's not our enemy anymore 'Gambit's' a code name."

"Well. Ah don't wanna talk about this anymore." I said as I got up to leave the room. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than next to Kitty.

"You're just denying it!" Kitty shouted at my back.

"There's nothin' _to _deny!" I yelled back.

And I was telling the truth. At that point I had no feelings for Gambit. I mean how many feelings can you have for the man that kidnapped you, helped save you, and gave you his favorite card which just so happened to be the Queen of Hearts? Not that many right? Well, I certainly had none.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my shower and breakfast I decided that a walk down my path would be a nice distraction from the hustle and bustle of the X-Mansion. I walked past the gazebo towards the forest at the back of the mansion. The path I had cleared only a few days after my arrival was there, warm and welcoming like a cozy fire on a cold winter's day.

I know, it sounds ridiculous getting all worked up over my path, but that's what it really felt like.

I walked slowly taking in every tree, every odd colored flower and every sound in. A distance away a bird sang a song. It sounded sorrowful but it wasn't a sad song. It was the kind of sorrow you feel for someone else, not pity, the level before that. Sympathy. That's the word.

I continued to follow my usual footsteps and I finally came upon the small pond that I liked to throw rocks in. I picked up a small pebble and started to throw it in. Right before I let my grip slip on it to release it, I pulled back.

_Snap. _

A twig had snapped, and it was an unnatural snap. It was the kind of snap from the movies where the hiding girl steps on one and her position is given away to the psycho.

"Who's there?" I ask. There was no fear in my voice and I was surprised at my bravery.

Then out from behind a tree came those hauntingly demonic eyes. They belonged to Remy Labeau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue looked shocked at my appearance. But honestly what was she expecting? I didn't intentionally follow her, we both just so happened to be walking the same path.

"Labaeu!" she said, "What are ya doin' here?"

I took this time to examine her. She was wearing a purple jacket and blue jeans. She had her hair up in a messy tail and to my surprise, she hadn't put on any make-up. I decided to point this out and change the subject. Call me what you will, but subtle in a conversation is not one of them. Well it could be, but not here.

"You aren' wearin' any make-up, cherie."

That caught her off guard. Maybe she thought I wouldn't notice.

"What?" she asked with a dazed look in her beautiful green eyes.

"Make-up, cherie. Ya ain't wearnin' any." I said again.

She raised a hand to her face in disbelief. "Ah…thought Ah put some on before Ah left."

I smiled my award winning smile. It usually made girls melt like ice cream on a hot day, but not this girl. She seemed so lost without her make-up she didn't notice it.

"Ah should go." She said. Then she tossed the rock in the pond and left.

I had wanted to call out to her. To tell her how pretty she looked without the thick layer of make-up blocking her face, but no words came out of my mouth. I could taste them there. But I thought it would be awkward. I didn't really know her and I had no place to say that. So instead I watched her go and I threw another rock into the pond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent most of the cold morning by the pond in the forest. I did eventually leave and found Piotr. He had been ecstatic when I moved into the mansion. I suppose he missed his old Acolyte buddies. And by 'buddies' I mean only me.

We sat in the kitchen. The rest of the mansion was pretty much empty. We sat and had a chat. Just a friendly chat about typical things. You know the basics: cars, girls, bikes, girls, food, girls, TV, girls, movies, music, and girls were just a few topics.

"Comrade, why do you not have a girlfriend?" he asked as he sipped his soda casually.

"Well, _mon ami, _I am what ya would all a _l'homme de dame_. A lady's man." I told him.

"What does this mean?...Lady's man?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Well, I just date a lot, _mon ami. _I don; settle. Jus' move from woman ta woman an' I neva fin' de one. Not tha' I'm lookin' too hard." I told him.

I know it sounds bad. But really it isn't. I just wanted to live a little, and that's the way I got my kicks.

"Do you think your way is wise, comrade?" he asked.

No. No I didn't. I had never thought that. Since I had fallen love with Belladonna, I knew my way was wrong. But then she hurt me, and I figured, right or wrong it's me. And that was all that mattered. So I did what I do best in situations that require an honest answer but I don't want to reply.

I changed the subject.

"How is your _soeur?_" I asked.

I think he knew I did it on purpose. Perhaps he didn't. Either way he didn't comment on it. He went along with the flow of conversation.

He started by saying she was doing fine and her magic was getting better, but I didn't hear most of the story. I was thinking. Was my way of life really that bad? Maybe being a lady's man wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Meanwhile Rogue was in the back of my mind. Not in a "loving" way. Just in an "I'm here" way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright guys. I would like to say Happy Christmas ya'll! And remember to review! Yes it's short, but what can I say?...Review!**

**MisfitGirl13**


	3. Our True Potential

**Hello. This one starts off a little differently, instead of Rogue first it's Gambit. Also thanks to allyg1990 for pointing out my LeBeau mistake! And thanks to all my reviewers and those who just read. But if you are one of those who just read consider pushing the review button. With all of that out of the way let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our True Potential

It had been about four weeks since I had moved into Xavier's mansion and I hadn't been out. It felt good to finally walk the streets of Bayville. It may be a small town but it isn't boring. They have everything. Coffee shops, bookstores…just name it and it'll be here somewhere. You just have to know where to look. My feet hit the sidewalk with satisfying _thuds_.

I had my trench coat over some ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy. I also had my sunglasses on. I love my _yeux_, but they scare some people. So I walked and I saw some very attractive _femmes _along the way to wherever it was I was going.

I decided to take a right and I found a small coffee shop. Once again, nothing fancy, but I did want a coffee so in I went. No surprise that I got many odd looks, mostly from the women. I ordered myself a simple black coffee and took a seat in a booth by the window.

I looked around the shop and my eyes landed on a table at the far right corner of the shop. There were four girls sitting there: a curly haired blonde girl with green eyes, a girl with brown hair in a messy tail and light brown eyes, another blonde, but her hair was straight and her eyes were brown, and a red head with wavy hair and piercing blue eyes.

They were all giggling about something and I had the feeling it was me. Didn't they know anything about subtlety? I should be the one to talk, no?

I turned my attention away from the band of giggling girls and my attention shifted to Rogue. Not in any weird way. Just about our conversations. One from that morning was apparent in my head.

_I woke up and got dressed, took a shower. You know, the usual routine. Then I went downstairs for a bowl of cereal and maybe a glass of orange juice. I went into the kitchen and saw Kitty standing over the stove fussing over something in a skillet. I didn't let my curiosity get the better of me deciding I probably didn't want to know. My eyes wondered the kitchen for a while and I saw Rogue sitting at the table with a slightly disgusted look on her face. _

"_Wha's wrong, _cherie_?" I asked._

_She looked up and saw that it was me. Instead of hearing, "What do ya want Cajun?" she said in a very concerned voice, "Ah'm fearing fo' my life." _

_I felt an odd expression grace my face. "Why is dat _cherie?_"_

_She didn't say anything. Just nodded her head towards Kitty and made a face. I laughed and she allowed a smile to over take her pale face._

"_De _chat's _cookin' not satisfying ya?" I asked playfully._

"_No. Not in the slightest. She's supposed ta be makin' an omelet, but knowin' her, it'll be egg soup with bacon floatin' around." She said._

_I allowed another laugh to escape my lips. She smiled and I couldn't help but notice how her smiles were so dazzling and rare._

"_Like, alright Rogue. Here's your omelet."_

_I decided that was my cue to leave. I gave the food and Rogue a last sympathetic glance and left the room._

Defiantly level three. Since I had been at the mansion our conversations had been between level one and three. I had yet to reach a level four.

See, I have this rating system with Rogue's and my conversations. Level one consists of "Mornin', Afternoon, or Evenin' _cherie_." and "What do ya want, Swamp Rat!?" Level two is witty banter we can fit in between kicks and punches during training sessions. Level three is mainly music and television shows, maybe Kitty's awful cooking.

But in none of those did we learn anything about the other. A level four conversation hadn't been reached since I kidnapped her. That was our first and to date only level four conversation I had had with her.

My coffee was brought and I began to sip it quietly. My thoughts of conversation and Rogue were interrupted by the red head. She was walking up to me in that annoying shy way. Oh how I hate girls like that. Her friends were laughing and cheering her on in the corner.

She sat down across from me so I put down my coffee and stared at her politely.

"Can I help ya, _cher?_" She didn't get a _cherie_.

"Well," she said in a voice so annoying and high pitched I could barley make out what she was saying, "I was wondering, I mean you're so handsome, and I was thinking…"

_Out with it already! _I thought to myself, although I still had my politely interested face on.

"Would you want to do something some time?" she finally finished and I let out a breath I wasn't holding.

"Sure." I said before I could stop myself.

Later on, I'll look back on that day and wonder. I'll wonder why I let her write her number down on a napkin and hand it to me. I'll wonder why I called her and why we made plans. I'll even wonder how I understood what she was saying considering her voice was so high pitched dogs would start to howl. All I know is that on that day in that coffee shop, I was thinking, "This is my type of girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the scene at the coffee shop I decided to wonder about town for few more hours. The sounds of the city comforted me. My mind was occupied enough. I hadn't thought about the girl from the coffee shop or Rogue in several hours. It felt good to get out and stretch my legs.

I knew I should be home soon, so with a final sigh I looked up into the night's sky. It was a pleasant night. And one I would never forget. But alas, all good things come to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got up early this morning to the sound of Kitty's snores. She woke up not too long after me and told me she was going to cook me breakfast. I was horrified. After I ate I found that Gambit had left. I decided that it would be a great time to have some "me" time. I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a book. I decided on _The Book Thief. _I was almost done with it anyway.

I went downstairs and settled on an armchair, my legs curled up beneath me.

_I met Lisel many years later…_

I tried to read, but the place was, and dare I say it, too quiet. There were no rowdy boys around trying to play football inside, Kitty was gone, and Remy was…

_Wait_, I thought. Why would I even mention him in my thoughts? He isn't anything but a kind of friend. We wouldn't really qualify as friends anyway, and he was probably out on the town hitting on some bimbo with red hair. I didn't need this.

I closed my book and thought that TV would be a better option. I tuned in to the CW hoping for Supernatural to be on.

It wasn't. I sighed in disappointment. What now? I couldn't read, and there was nothing worth watching on the TV. Maybe I could walk around on my path? I got up and looked down. I wasn't wearing shoes. After a quick changed into Tennis shoes, I made my outside onto the grounds.

I found my path and walked down it. It was silent, with the occasional wind blowing through the air, the winter cold tickling my exposed cheek.

I hated being here alone. But no one else knew about this place. That is, no one but me and him. Then it hit me, I was bored. Too bored. I was thinking of Remy way too much and it was starting to get on my nerves. Why couldn't the Swamp Rat leave me alone?!

I went back to the mansion and found Kitty in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess that had been my breakfast.

"Need help?" I asked.

Kitty looked up from the sink where she was wrist deep in soap and said, "Like, sure if you want."

I smiled and joined her at the sink. She asked me, in that Kitty 'I'm just curious' voice, "Like, why do you want to help me when you could be doing like anything else?"

I sighed and decided to answer truthfully, "Ah'm bored."

Kitty stopped scrubbing the pan she had been and looked up at me, "But there's no one here. And like, you love when there's no one here."

I sighed, I had hoped she hadn't noticed the absence of everyone the way I had, "Ah know that, Ah just…Ah'm bored."

Kitty nodded and I felt an uneasy feeling settle within me. She had been right. I usually do love it when no one is here. But could it be I missed one person only?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Remy came home and I was reading in the living room, no surprise there. He smiled and said, "Evening _cherie_."

I rolled my eyes, put my book down and said, "What do ya want Swamp Rat?"

Was that a smile I saw before he left upstairs? Either way I was glad someone else was home…it was a coincidence he was the first one there.

Wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't kill me please! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story, I've been busy with others and this one got lost in the shuffle. But look I updated. Hehe nervous laugh Anyway, please please review! Thanks!**


End file.
